


The Face I Want To See The Most

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiro-san, I don't care with the fatigue or any other things I might get,” he said. Blue eyes gradually softened noticing the blank expression he got. “Exhausted, tired or fatigue do not exist for me as long as I can be home and see your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face I Want To See The Most

**The Face I Want To See The Most**

**Summary:**

**“Hiro-san, I don't care with the fatigue or any other things I might get,” he said. Blue eyes gradually softened noticing the blank expression he got. “Exhausted, tired or fatigue do not exist for me as long as I can be home and see your face.”**

**Disclaimers : All disclaimers apply. I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

**.-.-.**

            Nowaki slowly unlocked the door, and then tiptoed to get into his house. He was deeply surprised when footsteps hastily came to his way and revealed a worried looking Hiroki.

            “Nowaki?” relief, anger and worry mixed on the man's face.

            “I'm home, Hiro-san,” Nowaki greeted back his boyfriend. He gave a wry smile before entering the living room.

            “Do you know how late it is now?” Hiroki's eyes narrowed dangerously. Hiroki quietly followed the younger man.

            “I've told you I'd come home late, haven't I?” Nowaki reminded him.

            “Haven't I told you to stay overnight at the hospital?”

            It wasn't the first time both men had argument like that. Recently Nowaki's shift started from the afternoon to night. Hiroki had suggested him to sleep at the hospital should Nowaki's shift end at night. It was a futile attempt since Nowaki unheeded it.

            Hiroki would not confess that he was worried sick of his boyfriend. He couldn't sleep unless Nowaki was finally home.  He knew Nowaki was a man, he was capable of protecting himself. Besides, it had become a habit for the black-haired-man to be on the way, at any hour it could be. Hiroki realized he was being fussy like an old woman, but he couldn't help it.

            “Hiro-san,” Nowaki pleaded the other man to stop his rant.

            Hiroki sighed heavily. It was clearly shown on his man's face the fatigue he endured from his work. Hiroki got up to the kitchen and walked back with a cup of hot coffee.

            “Here, drink it.”

            “Thanks, Hiro-san.”

            For a moment silence filled the tranquil atmosphere in the building. Nowaki just put down his half-empty cup when Hiroki's fingers kneaded his shoulders.

            “You must be exhausted, right?”

            Nowaki smiled widely. It's almost next to impossible for Hiroki to express his concern and offer soothing words to him.  He knew it too well. Just as he had predicted, instead of uttering some flowery words, Hiroki would convey everything in his minds through actions.

            'Actions speak louder than words,' the brunette had once stated his reason.

            Nowaki automatically leaned into the massage. Nothing was better than Hiroki's gentle fingers.

            “Nowaki, can you listen to my advice and just do it?” Hiroki started.

            “But, Hiro-san, the most important is that I'm home now.”

            Nowaki cringed when Hiroki buried his fingers deeper through the sweater.

            “It would be safer if you just stay there until it's morning enough to go home.”

            The more apprehensive Hiroki was, the more he gave pressure to the massage. As it was no longer gentle, Nowaki caught Hiroki's wrists and gazed squarely into the brown eyes he wished to be drown in forever.

            “Hiro-san, I don't care with the fatigue or any other things I might get,” he said. Blue eyes gradually softened noticing the blank expression he got. “Exhausted, tired or fatigue do not exist for me as long as I can be home and see your face.”

            The wrists he had enveloped grew rigid, while color slowly crept up to Hiroki's face.

            “You're my family, and the only person I love the most. The time I spend with you is the moment I treasure the most. It doesn't matter if I should go in train, or I am miles away from home. I will go home to be with you, even if it is for several hours or even minutes. Because you're my family, and I need to be with you every single day,” the taller man reiterated.

            The words rendered Hiroki speechless. He couldn't phrase any sentences  in return, not even when Nowaki squeezed him in a tight and possessive embrace.

**The End**

A/N: That's it. Hopefully you guys like it. A friend of mine has said some of Nowaki's sentences to me. That way I got the inspiration, though it's almost midnight the moment I am typing this story. Happy reading!


End file.
